One More Gift
by TiffyLynne
Summary: It's Christmas and Bella think's that all the gifts have been opened. But Edward and their daughter, Kate, have one more surprise...  AH/One Shot


One More Gift

Wrapping paper covered the floor which was a collage of red and green and blue plastic decorated with snowflakes and trees. The last gifts had been opened and were in piles around the room. My parents, Charlie and Renee, were sitting on the coach next to Esme; Carlisle was sitting in a chair beside her. Alice was sitting on the floor playing with Kate.

I watched as Alice tickled Kate, and listening to her laugh brought a smile to my own face. In just under two months she would be three years old. I loved watching her interact with everyone; she was becoming her own little person now. She brought everyone in this room together. I couldn't even imagine how my life would have turned out if Edward and I hadn't have agreed to give "us" a try. If we hadn't have taken that step and gotten carried away, then I wouldn't have gotten pregnant, and Kate wouldn't be here. There was no life without Kate and Edward in it.

Edward's arm was draped over the back of the couch and he bumped me with his hand. I turned my head towards him, and he had a glint in his eyes. He lifted his arm from behind me and moved to sit on the edge of the couch.

"There's one more gift I have to give you." I narrowed my eyes at Edward. We agreed on one gift, and he had already gone over that limit this morning. "I promise, baby, this is the last one." He looked over to Kate and motioned for her to come over. She ran across the room and climbed onto my lap.

"Mommy, close your eyes." Kate turned so her big green eyes were looking into mine. She was all Edward: his bronze colored hair, his green eyes, everything was Edward. I carried her for eight months and went through seven hours of labor and she looks nothing like me.

"But Mommy doesn't like surprises." I said mostly to Edward, who just smiled in response. Wrapping my arms around my little girl, I closed my eyes. There was some rustling, and then Edward said that I could open my eyes.

Kate, still sitting on my lap, had a huge smile plastered on her face and small black box in her hand. My eyes widened slightly as I looked from the box to Edward. Kate's voice brought my attention back to her. "Mommy, can you marry Daddy?"

My throat tightened and I felt the tears build up as I watched Edward move to kneel in front of me and take my left hand in his. His green eyes were bright with love as they connected with mine. His grip on my hand tightened slightly before he spoke.

"Bella, I love you more than anything. We had a rough start, and there were a few bumps along the way. You are my best friend, my lover and the mother of my child. I can't imagine my life without you in it, and I don't want to. After everything we've been through, we have always come back to each other. We are meant to be together. I want to see your face every morning when I wake up, and every night before I go to bed. For the rest of my life. You are the one for me, and I promise to love you and make you happy everyday for the rest of our lives. I love you, Isabella Marie Swan. Will you marry me?"

Tears were trailing down my cheeks, even though I tried to fight them off. I opened my mouth but no words came out. He wanted to marry me. Edward wanted to make me his wife, Isabella Cullen. I bit my lip to stop the quivering and nodded my head, never breaking eye contact with Edward. The corners of his mouth lifted slightly.

"I can't here you, baby." He whispered to me. His face broke out into a bigger grin, and his eyes glistened with happiness and love. I should have known he wouldn't let me get away with a simple nod, he never did. He always wanted to hear my answer.

"Yes." My voice was soft and slightly hoarse from trying to hold back the tears.

"What was that?" Edward had a huge smile on his face by now and I knew this game he was playing. He did it all time, making me repeat my answer or comment until I was nearly shouting it. I smiled widely at him.

"Yes Edward! I'll marry you." Our smiles never disappearing. Edward reached into the box that Kate was holding and pulled the ring out. He slipped the round diamond onto my finger before placing a gentle kiss on it. Leaning up and cupping my face, his lips met mine. One arm was still wrapped around Kate, but the other snaked its way up to Edward's cheek.

The kiss was gentle and filled with love, and ended much too soon for my liking. But I suppose it was a good thing that at least one of us was keeping things under control since we had quite the audience watching us. Edward pecked my lips once more before pulling away.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too."

Kate squirmed on my lap and wrapped her arms around both mine and Edward's necks. "I love mommy and daddy too!" I kissed the side of her face and whispered I love you into her ear.

"I love you too baby girl. Thank you for helping me with Mommy's surprise." Edward kissed the top of her head.

"My baby's getting married!" Renee's voice sounded through the room. At once, everyone stood and Edward and I were pulled into hugs. A teary-eyed Renee was the first to pull me into a hug, congratulating me and repeating how her baby was getting married. Charlie came up to me next, and wrapped his arms around me. Not being a man of many words, he said a simple I love you and congratulations. Esme and Carlisle were hugging and congratulating Edward. Our parents swapped places as Charlie went over to shake Edward's hand and Renee hugged him. Carlisle pulled me into a hug, whispering congratulations and how happy he and Esme were for Edward and I finally getting engaged. Esme was already sobbing when she embraced me, repeating how happy she was for us and how I was already part of the family.

Once Esme stepped away, Alice barreled towards me and started gushing over the ring and all the preparations we would have to get started on. As excited as I was to finally be getting married to Edward, once I caught his eye from across the room Alice's voice difted into the background. Edward smiled and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing my temple.

Kate, who had been talking with Renee, ran over to us and held her arms up to Edward. He lifted her into his right arm, his left still wrapped around me. Laying her head on his shoulder, Kate let out a big yawn.

"I think it's time to get my girls home and to bed."

After another round of hugs and congratulations and Merry Christmas, I was strapping Kate into her car seat while Edward loaded the last of the gifts into the trunk. Edward held my hand as we drove home, his finger brushing over the new permanent fixture on my left hand, and occasionally bring it up to his lips.

Edward carried a sleeping Kate into the house and laid her down on her bed before going back to unload the car. I got Kate dressed for bed and tucked her in. Going into our bedroom, I started to undress but stopped when Edward's hands ran up and down arms, moving to wrap around my waist. Turning my head to the side, I placed a kiss on his jaw before moving to his lips.

In no time at all, I was laying on the bed as Edward hovered over me. His lips pressed against mine, gentle but urgent. Pulling away and looking into my eyes, Edward whispered "I love you so much, baby."

"I love you too, Edward."


End file.
